Tall, Dark and Handsome
by slythadri
Summary: Mature content. Three years after the war Draco Malfoy is back in England to make amends and start a Potions business. He needs a supplier of exotic plants, and Neville Longbottom is the best and the hottest.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own this characters, JKR does.

It was three years after the war. Draco Malfoy was living in Italy, he left England with his parents to escape the downfall after the trials. His mother and he avoided prison altogether, his father got 2 years in Azkaban and then was allowed to have house arrest in exile because of his collaboration and the fact that his actions after the battle of the department of ministries were all under duress. Even his first escape from Azkaban was forced. So the Malfoys went to the continent, and Draco chose to stay in Blaise Zabini's estate in Italy.

For a while, he simply joined his friend in the search for pleasure, and he even consoled a couple of Blaises' distraught ex-lovers, but those guys quickly moved on. They were Italians after all. After a few months of debauchery, Draco decided to do something with his life. He apprenticed with a Potions Master, Don Girolamo, a plump and cheery man that sang to the top of his lungs when he was preparing his potions; he had a song and a mood for each brew. That was disconcerting for Draco at the beginning, he was used to silence and austerity with Snape or a certain pomp with Slughorn. But eventually, he got used to it and found himself humming songs as he stirred. His temper calmed down and he decided to leave behind all the prejudice that caused nothing but pain.

Eventually, Italy felt like a vacation that was getting too long. He wanted independence, to open his own shop, and above all, to make peace with his past, or at least try. He decided to return to England, maybe there he could find a sense of stability. He chose to hold the bull by the horns and put himself in touch with his former enemies. Granger and Potter were Ministry employees in the Department Of International Magical Cooperation and the Department Of Magical Law Enforcement respectively, so he needed Granger to validate his foreign apprenticeship and Potter to check his records and clear him as a citizen with no criminal activity in the last three years so he could return. They both were very cordial in their correspondence, and when he finally came into the Ministry for his interviews they were nothing but polite to him. Potter seemed happy to leave all rivalries behind, he was done carrying grudges and was busy enough with the current wannabe criminals that lurked around; Granger was curious and knowledgeable as always, and she even gave him a tip: get in touch with the Weasleys at the joke shop; the potion's side of the business was not going great since Fred's death, George was not the best at it and Ron knew he shouldn't even try if he wanted the shop to stay in one piece.

That visit was more awkward than the ministry one, but Draco sucked it up and talked to the brothers openly and honestly, presenting his apologies and a business plan. George was very excited with the idea of getting back the part of the business that had been failing, but it took a more resentful Ron some convincing and an invitation to an all-you-can-eat muggle place for him to admit that Malfoy was the best potioneer he knew. Draco felt smug. He had learned from the Italians that the way to a man's heart was through his stomach, and Ronald Weasley was nothing but stomach. By the end of the meal, Draco was talking about finding good suppliers of potion ingredients, especially exotic plants. It was Ron who told him that the best greenhouses in the country were run by Neville Longbottom. Draco smirked to himself. He wanted a clean start, and that new path apparently was paved with Griffindorks. Oh well, they would probably be honest business partners, all noble that they were. He got Longbottom's information from the Weasleys and decided to go see him the following week.

That weekend Draco got himself settled in his new London flat, and after everything was in place he found himself on Sunday afternoon alone and bored. He looked through the entertainment section of the Prophet to find out what was new and interesting and saw that a new quidditch pitch had been built outside of London for amateur leagues. He decided to check it out. When he apparated there it appeared to be a small crowd cheering but there was not a game going on. He asked a man that seemed to be the groundskeeper and he explained that some daredevils used the pitch on Sundays for their diving competitions. Meaning that they would hover on their brooms to higher and higher altitudes and then dive straight down to the ground, only to lift up at the last minute. This was his kind of entertainment. He decided to watch for a bit and maybe next week he will ask to join. The young men and women doing this were around his age, no underage wizards permitted on this dangerous sport. As Draco kept watching, there was a particularly daring young man. He would climb the highest and come down so close to the ground that every time it seemed like he wouldn't make it. It gave Draco goosebumps and made him strangely aroused. He smirked. A bad boy that would give the Slytherin Prince a run for his money. It didn't help that at least from the bleachers the young man looked very hot. He was obviously tall, with broad shoulders, dark hair and apparently a killer smile. Draco let himself fantasize for a while who this hot daredevil could be

After the games were over he saw the man say his goodbyes and walk towards the showers, taking his game shirt off before getting there. He was tan and had an amazing chiseled physique. Draco decided to try a bit of Italian daring. When the man walked by him he said:

"that was really hot, what you did there".

The hunk turned around with a flirting half smile to say "thanks" and then stopped talking, lifting a gorgeous eyebrow.

"Malfoy? You're back!".

Draco's jaw dropped. The hottie was nonother than Neville Longbottom. They stared at each other for a minute, then Draco extended a hand for Neville to shake and said

"well this is a happy coincidence. I was told to look you up".

"Oh?" replied Neville with a satisfied smile that Draco never thought was possible in the formerly shy boy. Draco explained all about his potions and the need for a good supplier of exotic plants. Neville conjured a business card and gave it to him.

"Come to see me tomorrow, we'll talk business".

He started walking backwards towards the showers and said

"you look good Malfoy",

then turned around and went inside. Draco stood there with his hand on his mouth. He had just been lusting over Neville fucking Longbottom. Did you want new? You got new. Please, Merlin, let him be gay.

The next day Draco felt nervous getting dressed to go meet Neville. Since they will probably be walking through the greenhouses and maybe some fields he decided to wear muggle jeans and a simple grey cotton t-shirt. He told himself it was the best attire for a field visit, but the truth is the jeans looked great on his butt and the t-shirt felt on his figure in all the right places. He was actually trying to impress Neville Longbottom. Oh how the mighty have fallen, he thought with a lustful grin.

Draco looked at the card that Neville gave him and apparated himself to the address. He was standing in front of an arched iron bar gate with arabesques that looked like live leaves and on top of the gate the name "Longbottom Fields". As instructed he announced himself to the magical gate, and it opened to allow him entrance, closing again behind. He followed the gravel path through a beautiful garden and saw in the distance that Neville was working around some plant beds, carrying what looked like sacks of soil, wearing dirty jeans and a tank top, his muscles marked by the effort of carrying the weights. Draco felt a spring in his pants. He took a deep breath and approached.

"Good morning Longbottom".

Neville turned around and gave him a dashing smile

"Malfoy, welcome, come around".

He spelled his hands clean and reach to shake Draco's hand. They exchanged pleasantries and Neville gave him a tour of the gardens and greenhouses. It was impressive. The greenhouses were charmed to imitate all kind of world climates, from rainforest and tundra to deep jungles, so he could grow pretty much anything. Draco never before appreciated how smart Neville was. As a child, he was probably too intimidated by the teachers except for good old Pomona Sprout, who always took him under her wing. But this man was no scared child. The war made him a strong confident man, and he knew what he was doing.

After the tour, Neville invited him to the office/living quarters for tea. When Neville was preparing the snacks Draco spoke:

"I must say it was a big surprise to see you fly, let alone dive".

Neville laughed wholeheartedly.

"I know what you mean. The war turned me into some sort of adrenaline junky. I guess after slaughtering a giant snake you start wondering what else can you do", he said winking at Draco, who felt his pants get really tight.

Neville continued "I went back to Hogwarts to apprentice with Professor Sprout. When I was there I kept looking at the Quidditch teams practicing and decided it was time for something new. So I asked Madam Hooch if she would give me private lessons. Turns out that the old ladyhawk is a daredevil herself, she keeps it quiet to not incite the students. We would go to the pitch when the kids were at Hogsmeade and she taught me to race and to dive. It was awesome."

Draco was mesmerized. The kid whose shoelaces he used to jinx together was now an imposing hunk, and his body exuded an intoxicating mix of testosterone and boldness that left Draco dizzy with lust. He managed to keep his cool long enough to draft and sign the business agreements and was glad that magical contracts took care of themselves because he was not going to be able to think straight around this man.

When their meeting seemed to be coming to a close Draco stood up to say his goodbyes, extended his hand again and when Neville shook it he decided to go for broke. He kept a hold of the hand, pulled him a bit closer and said in a low growl

"have dinner with me".

Neville's eyes sparkled malevolently and he gave him a smirk. Then he spoke in Draco's ear

"it would be my pleasure Malfoy".

Draco's breath caught in his throat. When he could talk again he said

"Friday. My place. I'll owl you the details".

And with that, he made an effort and walked away. The last thing he saw before disapparating was Neville leaning on his front door frame, his muscular arms crossed in front of his chest, giving him a lustful smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Friday took forever to come. Every night Draco would go to bed and toss and turn, then resign himself to his new routine: wanking off to images of Neville Longbottom pinning him against the wall, bending him over a desk or making him kneel to suck him dry. He was fascinated with Neville's newfound confidence and for once in his life he wanted to be submitted to another man's desires. The tables had turned on him and he was ready to fall off this cliff.

Friday at the agreed hour Neville walked out of the floo. After brushing himself he approached his host.

"thank you for having me over Malfoy," he said in a low baritone voice and softly brushed his lips on Draco's cheek.

Draco felt like the earth failed beneath his feet. He tried to stay calm. "can I offer you a drink?". Neville assented with a sweet smile

"whatever you are having".

Draco poured two glasses of excellent wine that will pair great with the meal. They clinked their glasses and drank. Neville seemed to take pity of Draco's nervous state and said:

"let me help you set the table".

Draco accepted and they were soon eating the magnificent dinner that he had prepared for them. The blonde had learned a lot about eating with gusto during his years in Italy.

The conversation flowed easily despite Draco's racing mind, and after the meal was over he suggested having dessert in the sitting room. He had prepared a simple arrangement of chocolate covered strawberries that would give him an excuse to eat with their fingers. He thought he may dare try to feed his guest in an attempt to seduce him.

Neville once again beat him to the punch.

"open up Malfoy"

he said bringing a strawberry to his lips. Draco obeyed and Neville delicately put half of the fruit in his mouth, then simply caught the other half with his own lips. They stayed there for a second, feeling each other's breath and savoring the sweetness before launching into a deep lustful kiss. It tasted like fruit and chocolate and wine, it made their bodies tingle in anticipation and they both felt their erections grow hard.

Neville pinned Draco down on the couch, devouring his mouth while letting his hands explore the blonde's tight body, until he palmed Draco's hard cock over his jeans, making him moan. Neville spoke on his ear with a possessive growl

"this was my first sex dream ever. When I started jerking off I would imagine that you cornered me in an alcove of the school and made me touch you. I came for the first time and then many more times thinking of you".

Draco couldn't help himself at that revelation and he came right there. He felt a wave of mortification and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry Neville, so much for a dream stud".

Neville laughed out loud

"are you kidding me? I made Draco Malfoy come in his pants. This may be the best day of my life".

Draco laughed and cast a cleaning spell.

"Still, let me make it up to you".

Neville smiled mischievously "you're on".

Neville felt like he was in a dream. He was lying on the couch, shirtless, with his jeans down on his thighs, and he had Draco fucking Malfoy also shirtless and sucking his cock like a man dying of thirst. His younger self would never believe it if he was told. The blonde man looked up at him with so much lust that he felt that he would melt. Then Draco stopped suddenly, making him cry in frustration. The blonde smiled and took off the remaining of his clothes

"let me ride you please"

Neville raised an eyebrow

"did you prepared yourself before I arrived?"

Draco nodded with a smile. Neville held his erection in his hand and smirk

"you cunning Slytherin".

Draco smiled back

"through and through".

He straddled Neville and conjured some lube potion. The brunette poured a lot of it on his fingers and went exploring for Draco's hole. With a satisfied smile, he noted that the blonde was indeed pretty much ready. Two fingers went in smoothly and with a little bit of teasing, he was able to slide the third one in. Draco begged,

"just let me ride you please".

Neville pulled him down for a kiss while he helped align his cock to his entrance. The daring blond slipped himself all the way in and then sat still for a minute, letting himself adjust to the girth. Neville was dizzy with pleasure. He was naked, with Draco Malfoy sitting on him, impaled on his cock, looking at him with those lustful grey eyes. If he would die right now he wouldn't notice. This was what heaven looked like. Draco ride him slow at first, then he let his lust take over and went wild on him

"come for me, Neville. Fill me up".

That did it. Neville felt his balls tighten and his cock pulsed and relief came over him. Draco kissed him deeply, letting him enjoy the amazing high for a while before transfiguring the couch to make it wider so they could lay down in each other's arms.

"That was fucking amazing. Thank you" Neville said kissing the blonde's forehead.

Draco smiled sweetly "you're welcome. This is the best twist of fate I've ever experienced."

They laughed softly and continued to caress and kiss slowly.

After a few moments, Draco felt the need to get something off his chest.

"Can I ask you something and you would answer me with Gryffindor courage?".

Neville chuckled softly "go ahead".

Draco took a deep breath.

"Are you looking for fun or would you consider a serious relationship at some point?". He didn't dare to look up.

Neville lifted his chin with his fingers to look into his eyes

"have you met me? I may like to dive from a 100 feet to the ground for fun but I'm still the boy that is terrified to get his heart broken".

Draco chuckled with relief.

"you know, all that bullshit that people in Slytherin talked about me being a man whore in school, that was all a lie. I was still a virgin by the time the war ended".

Neville smiled warmly. "Your secret is safe with me".

A couple of days later a floo call burst on the fireplace. It was Ginny Potter.

"Hey, Nev! We are having a dinner party Saturday night, wanna join us?"

"Is it ok if I bring a date?" asked Neville.

"Sure!" Ginny clapped excitedly, it was about time Neville was not the third wheel. She was dying to see who the lucky guy was.

That Saturday night Neville walked out of the kitchen floo of Grimmauld place with his companion on tow. A big group of people was seated around the long table

"Hey, guys. You all know Draco of course".

All the jaws seemed to drop at the same time. Draco gave a small smile and a shy wave. Harry was the first to react. He stood, hugged Neville and then shook Draco's hand while patting him on the back.

"Welcome. Good to see that you are settling down well".

"Thanks, Potter. Seems like I am indeed finding my new place here".

Everyone else followed with more greetings and handshakes and soon drinks were poured and appetizers passed around.

Ginny spoke to Hermione's ear

"Malfoy is looking insanely hot. Neville hit the sex jackpot with that one".

Hermione laughed. "It goes both ways. Nev is quite the stud".

After a few more rounds Ginny sat across from the couple and said:

"so, what does a girl have to do to get sandwiched between the two of you?".

Draco spat his drink. Neville cracked out laughing. Harry yelped

"Oi! I'm right here!".

Ginny gave him an innocent look

"what? I'm asking for a friend". And she moved to another sit.

Harry rolled his eyes

"Ladies and gentleman, my wife".

Draco shook his head.

"Shit Potter, that's a handful right there".

Harry shrugged "you get her all hot and bothered, I reap the benefits later".

Draco blushed tomato red. Neville was still laughing, trying to catch his breath. Apparently, in this group this was business as usual.


End file.
